My Little Girl
by L Jerome
Summary: Requested: the prologue to 'Hopes and Fears' which is basically the story of Michaela's birth. Rated T for delivery scene. One shot, possible OOC, mpreg birth scene, labor and delivery, TommyxKimberly


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: When I first came up with the idea for 'Hopes and Fears' and originally posted the story on deviantART, I never would have imagined the positive feedback I would have gotten for this story, plus the requests that the story be continued which lead to the bonus chapter at the end of 'Hopes and Fears.' (Be sure to check it out here on the site!) But the request I received more than anything was the story of Michaela's birth which I had very briefly mentioned in the original story.**

**So after much thought, rewrites and putting it off over and over, I've finally finished it! Hopefully it was worth waiting for.**

**Plus this is going to be the last thing I write for this series. Which since the bonus chapter in 'Hopes and Fears' is basically read as a separate story, I think a trilogy is more than enough for this character.**

**BTW, there's a very good chance that I'll get to meet 'Tommy' in the coming future. EEEE! I wish I could say I was sorry for putting his character through this trilogy... But I'm really not. :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Kimberly for this moment. Sure, she and Tommy had read just about every book they could get their hands on, attended every class and the like; but knowing that it's YOUR child on the verge of being born changes everything. And what was driving her crazy was the fact that Tommy was completely calm. She remembered several movies that she had seen of women in labor, half-crazed and screaming for an epidural. Yet here she was, sitting behind him in the birthing tub; feeling every contraction, every push as he worked to bring their child in the world. And as each contraction ended, he would lean back against her, letting out a slight moan at the feeling of her hands on his stomach and her arms wrapped around him as she kissed his check.

She would have never dreamed nine months ago that they'd actually be here. After 5 miscarriages, she had thought that the possibility of them ever having children was slim-to-none. So when Tommy made the offer of giving it a try with a procedure that Adam had come with, the idea struck her as insane. Even though Rita's crazy spells had left him with the ability to carry and deliver a child, she had never even considered that possibility. But after several nights of explaining, convincing, and determination from Tommy that he would not take no for answer, she finally agreed. One procedure and nine months later, here they were, about to become parents. It almost didn't seem real.

Looking around the hospital room, she was rather pleased with how it had gone so far. Despite the fact that he had to be carefully hidden as he was brought in to avoid the nearly 30 reporters who were waiting for the first glimpse of the 'pregnant man', they had managed to make it in safely and without too much trouble. Labor had gone rather quickly, (thankfully) mostly with Tommy pacing for the past several hours, wanting anything except to be in that bed and she had been happy to oblige; walking every step with him and keeping him upright as contractions came harder and more frequent. Even if she wasn't the one in labor, she was determined to help him in whatever way she could so that they could meet their son or daughter all the sooner. At their request, Adam had excused everyone from the room when it came time for the delivery, leaving only the three of them for the birth.

"I'll get in touch with them if they're needed. The less people here for delivery, the less people they can get the story from." he had said, knowing that an exclusive story of a pregnant man giving birth would be the biggest payday in years. And if there was anyone they trusted enough to do this for them, it was Adam.

"Kim..." Tommy's moan brought her back to the present as he reached for her hands again.

Entwining her fingers with his, she could feel him trembling under her touch.

"It's alright." she said softly. "I'm here."

"Can you see anything yet?" Tommy managed to ask Adam, shifting again as all efforts to get comfortable were proving futile.

"It's right there." he replied but the words were lost in the contraction as he gave in to the urge to push. Somewhere he thought he could hear Kimberly telling him to keep going, or maybe that was Adam... But at that point, he didn't care as he could feel something moving further down. Shifting his legs further apart, he bore down hard again, giving what felt like a balloon a hard shove.

"Come on baby…" he growled, frustrated that for every step forward, he seemed to be taking two back.

"That' s it Tommy." Adam encouraged. "Keep going."

Feeling the contraction ebbing away, he let his body go limp in Kimberly's arms, rubbing the large mass of his stomach as he tried to take a few deep breaths. Faintly, he felt Kimberly kiss his cheek.

"Is it close?" he asked wearily; his eyes closed as he tried to enjoy the small break while he had it.

"It came down a lot more with that last one." Adam said with a smile. "It's got a head full of hair too."

"Let me see..." he said as he felt Adam shove a small mirror into his hand. Placing it under the water, tears pricked at his eyes as he could just see the teardrop shape of a tiny dark head of hair becoming visible. And hearing Kimberly behind him, he knew she could see it too.

"Our baby..." he half-cried, half-laughed. "That's our baby."

"I know." she sniffled as she kissed him again. "I'm so proud of you..."

Squirming in her arms, he took in a sharp breath. "Here comes another one..." he groaned, the moment over all too soon.

"Well go ahead and push."

He didn't need to be told twice. Knowing he was so close was keeping him going, the slightest of smiles crossing his face as more of the head would become visible. Both sets of eyes were transfixed on the mirror as with each contraction the teardrop grew in size, finally becoming a perfect round as muscles were stretched to the limit.

"Take it easy Tommy." Adam said quickly. "The head's crowning. Breathe."

Despite every sense in his body telling him to end it quickly, he managed to pant through the rest of the contraction, his hands rubbing against his stomach as the current pain subsided.

"This...is rough..." he breathed after a moment

Adam couldn't help but hold back a chuckle. "Well, no one said childbirth was a walk in the park."

"You try it sometime and see how you like it..." he smirked.

"Thanks, but I think I'll take your word for it." Adam grinned.

Tommy chuckled, only to have it change into a grimace as the next contraction started.

"I've gotta push..." he growled.

"That's fine. Go ahead. Give me an easy push."

Afraid to go too hard, he gave a half-hearted shove and let out a gasp as the rest of the head emerged.

"Thank god that's over..." he mumbled, grateful for the sudden release of pressure.

"You're doing great." Adam encouraged. "We're just waiting on the baby to turn for the shoulders and the rest should go fairly easy."

"Mmmhmm..." he managed to let out, his eyes closed as he tried to rest between contractions.

"Do you want to feel the head?"

The question had caught him off guard as he opened his eyes; he had definitely thought about it but had never considered the possibility that he'd actually be able to.

"Can I?"

"It's your kid." Adam grinned. "Of course you can."

Letting Adam guide his hand down to the source of the pressure, his eyes were wide at the feeling of something solid under his palm, covered by the slightest layer of hair.

"Oh god..." he breathed. The tears that had nearly faded away came back with a vengeance as his hand cupped the tiny head, the feeling of its tiny features under his touch. He had waited for this moment ever since he found out the test was positive, now he almost regretted that it was about to be over. And besides, this could possibly be the only child they might be able to have; he was going to savor every moment of this.

"Sorry about being so emotional..." he mumbled as Kimberly wiped the tears from his face.

"Don't be." she said softly. "It's our baby; you have every right to be."

Feeling the next surge of pain, he quickly grasped for her hand, taking a deep breath as he pushed again. After only a few moments though, he let out the breath, completely exhausted from the exertion.

"So...tired..." he panted, too worn out to go any more.

"Come on Tommy." He could hear Kimberly's voice in his ear. "You're almost there. Just a little bit more and it's all over."

Somehow that seemed to be what he needed to hear. Teeth grit, he manged to give another hard push as he felt it shift.

"Shoulder's out." he could hear Adam saying. "Reach down for your baby Tommy.."

Nodding, his hands wrapped around the tiny body, letting out a shout as he felt it slide free into his hands and the sudden weight on his chest as Adam handed the newborn off to him for him to hold.

And then it let out a cry as it took its first breath.

And in that moment, everything changed.

"Congratulations guys." Adam smiled. "You've got a little girl."

"A girl?" Tommy repeated; all memory of the pain of labor gone as he stared through misty eyes at the squirming newborn in his hands. Smaller than he thought she'd be, but she was here; tiny, pink, healthy and perfect. "Can you believe it?" he beamed up at Kimberly. "We actually have a little girl."

"I know. She...she's perfect..." Kimberly breathed as she reached out a hand to touch her; both of them smiling as she grabbed a tight hold on her finger.

"She looks just like you." he smiled, grinning wider as she opened her eyes, revealing a dark piercing gaze that matched his. She really was the best of both of them; with her mother's looks and her father's dark eyes he already knew she was going to be a heart breaker.

Feeling Kimberly running her fingers through his hair, he reached up and kissed her very tenderly, enjoying the feeling of her lips pressed against his as she held him tighter.

"Thank you. Thank you for this..." she whispered. And she meant it. When she had first discovered they were expecting, there was a brief moment where she had worried what her feelings towards this baby would be; if she'd care for it just as much even though it wasn't growing inside of her or even if she'd resent Tommy for experiencing everything she should have by right. But looking back now, she realized that she would have done it all over again for this moment. And the fact that he cared enough for her to do this, to give her the one thing she had ever wanted made her love him all the more.

"Thank you..."

* * *

A few hours later, after Tommy and the infant of them had been cleaned up and given a clean bill of health, the three of them lay in Tommy's hospital bed. With Kimberly in one arm and their daughter asleep in the other, he couldn't picture anything being much better than this.

A knock sounded at the door, causing them both to look up as Adam stuck his head in the room. "Hey, you have some visitors here to see you."

Realizing who it likely was, Kimberly smiled. "Go ahead and let them in Adam."

"Don't stay too long. They need their rest." Adam said to the 4 former Rangers as they quietly filed in with the promise that they'd keep the visit short. Seeing the tiny newborn in Tommy's arms, the room was filled with excited whispers as each moved closer to get a better look.

"Oh god. She looks so much like Kimberly." Jason said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I can still see lot of Tommy in her, especially with her eyes. They're just like his." Kimberly replied. Glancing over at Aisha and seeing how she kept inching closer made Kimberly laugh out loud. "Aisha, if you want to hold her, why don't you just ask?"

Her eyes seemed to light up at the suggestion. "Can I?"she asked excitedly.

"Of course." she smiled as she took the babe from Tommy and gently placed her in Aisha's arms, making sure to support her head.

"Oh hi sweetie." she cooed at the tiny infant as she rocked her in her arms. With a smile, she looked over at Jason. Maybe it wouldn't be long before they had one of their own... "You know, we always said you two would be the first to have kids." Aisha said after a moment as she handed her back to Tommy.

"Although we didn't expect it like this." Rocky added.

"Yeah, we didn't expect that part either." Tommy chuckled, making the whole room laugh.

"So what did you decide to name her?" Billy asked.

"Well, Kim and I made a deal that if it was a boy, I'd choose the name and if it was a girl, she would pick it."

"So what did you pick?" Jason asked.

Looking down at her daughter, she smiled. "Everybody, this is Michaela Rose Oliver."

* * *

Thinking back to that day, he let out a breath. Everything was as it should have been. But now, 17 years later, Kimberly was gone and he was left having to raise not only Michaela, but their soon-to-be born child without her. He rested his hand on his growing stomach, wishing that he didn't have to do this alone. That this baby would grow up without its mother was tearing his heart in two. But to have to tell Michaela everything alone; he didn't know if he'd have the courage. Standing outside Michaela's room, he raised his hand to knock on the door. To tell her the truth, to reveal the secret he had long kept from her; hopefully she'd find a way to understand.

-THE END-


End file.
